kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Olivert Reise Arnor
|seiyuu = Takehito Koyasu |voiceactor = * Troy Baker (Sky) * Matthew Mercer (Cold Steel) |birthDate = S.1177/4/1 (Fri) |aliases = Olivier Lenheim |gender = Male |occupation = Board member, Thors Military Academy |affilliation = Thors Military Academy |relatives = * Eugent III (father) * Priscilla (stepmother) * Alfin (half-sister) * Cedric (half-brother) * Ariel Lenheim (mother) * Scherazard Harvey (wife) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sora = Orbal gun |orbment_Sora = Mirage |weapon_Sen_III = Orbal Gun |orbment_Sen_III = Mirage, Space |SlashType_Sen_III = — |ThrustType_Sen_III = S |PierceType_Sen_III = S |StrikeType_Sen_III = — |weapon_Akatsuki = Orbal gun |orbment_Akatsuki = Mirage |element_Akatsuki = Mirage}}'Olivert Reise Arnor '(オリヴァルト・ライゼ・アルノール), also known in disguise as the bard 'Olivier Lenheim '(オリビエ・レンハイム), is the oldest son of Emperor Eugent III and therefore prince of Erebonia. Profile Childhood Prince Olivert is the oldest son of Emperor Eugent III and a commoner mother whose last name is presumed to be 'Lenheim.' Not much is known about his background other than he was raised by his birth mother until he was adopted by his father after his mother's death. He was at one point in line for the throne, but forfeited his right after his younger brother was born because of the issues that would arise from his being part-commoner. Although he was quite the troublemaker as a student, Olivert enrolled and graduated top of his class from Thors Military Academy in S.1196-1197.Trails of Cold Steel, Chapter 4: "A Midsummer's Revels" (7/24)Beatrix. Trails of Cold Steel. Despite not being in line for the throne anymore, Olivert still did his best to make his country better for his people. In S.1202, Olivert became aware of the growing danger that Giliath Osborne presented and went to seek Cassius Bright's help under the guise of having an arranged marriage meeting between himself and Princess Klaudia von Auslese. Assuming the identity of Olivier Lenheim, he soon became involved with helping Estelle and Joshua with the 'Linde Skynapping Incident' and became one of the major individuals who helped stopped the Coup d'etat at the Queen's Birthday Celebration. He then joined the celebrations and met up with Cassius Bright. A couple of months later, after Joshua Bright's disappearance, Olivier got word that Estelle Bright was in the City of Ruan and rushed to meet with her again. He then joined her on her journey, after the 'Ghost Incident' was resolved and in the process of the investigation developed a rivalry with Enforcer No. X: Bleublanc. In March of S.1204, Olivert proposed the establishment of a new class at Thors Military Academy, made of youths from a mix of different social classes and genders. This was brought about by his experiences during the Liber Ark Incident and his own hopes of breathing a new wind into Erebonia which had become stagnant due to the Noblesse system. The board of directors ultimately agreed with his proposal and after a successful trial run that consisted of students: Towa Herschel, Crow Armbrust, Angelica Rogner and George Nome, Class VII was officially established During the Erebonian Civil War, Olivert decided that his services were best needed in Western Erebonia and went there alongside Mueller Vander to help out the people there. He then helped to resolve the Testa-Rossa Incident alongside Class VII. After the Erebonian Civil War in S.1204/5, Chancellor Giliath Osborne seized control over the whole Erebonian Empire and with the Vander Family's role as guardians of the Imperial Family revoked, Olivert realized his political position had significantly weakened. In an attempt to thwart Osborne one final time, he proposed the foundation of Thors Branch Campus. To do so, Olivert aimed to make use of the personal network that he had established throughout his prior adventures. Personality Olivert Reise Arnor is a dramatic person who has a flair for the arts. He enjoys fine wine and is talented with the lute and other musical instruments and has a tendency to over-exaggerate a lot. However, despite being seen as a eccentric, flirtatious playboy, Olivert actually conceals a mature and serious side. Olivert is proven to have many of the required traits of a ruler and is shown to deeply care about his country. He possesses deep concerns about the Noblesse system that it uses and thinks that reforms are required. He is also very wary of Giliath Osborne who while possessing the same basic beliefs as him; could undermine the country from within through his aggressive reforms, leading Olivert sought to rebel against him whenever he could. Ultimately, Olivert's main belief is that the country should be run on equality and better communication with Erebonia's international neighbors, through dialogue rather than a show of military might. Olivert also cares deeply for his friends and will help them whenever possible. His best friend is Mueller Vander and Olivert particularly likes messing with him, whenever possible, with his tendency to disappear at inopportune times. Regarding his family, Olivert, loves and cares about his parents and is not hurt about being passed over for the throne. He tends to encourage, reassure and spoil his younger brother, Cedric who greatly admires him; and gets along well with his younger sister, Alfin due to their similar personalities. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} / |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=5 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=6 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=1 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=2 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=3 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 25 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 200 EP }} Gallery Olivier Lenheim (FC).jpg| C STCH03.png| Olivert and Mueller (Sen).png Olivert Reise Arnor - Bust (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO 3rd) Olivier Lenheim - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Olivert Lenheim - Bust Towerl (SC Evo).png|Portrait towel (EVO) Olivert Reise Arnor - Bust (SC Evo).png|Imperial portrait (EVO) Olivert Reise Arnor - Visual (SC Evo).png|Imperial prince Olivert Reise Arnor (EVO) Olivier Lenheim - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Olivier Lenheim - Concept Art 2 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Olivier Lenheim - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Olivier Lenheim - Concept Art 4 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Olivert Reise Arnor (Ao).png| Olivert Reise Arnor - Bust (Sen).png| Olivert Reise Arnor Final Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Olivert Reise Arnor (Sen II).png| Olivert Reise Arnor - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait in Olivier Lenheim (Sen III).png|Full-length (incognito) Olivier Lenheim - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft (incognito) Olivier Lenheim - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Olivier Lenheim - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Olivier Lenheim - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Olivier Lenheim - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Olivier Lenheim - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Olivier and Mueller's Meeting - Flashback (Sen III).png|Memories - Olivier and Mueller's Meeting Olivier Childhood 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Olivier becoming a big brother Olivier Childhood 3 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Olivier reading for Alfin and Cedric Olivert - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Olivert - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Olivert - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Alfin - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional screenshot of Alfin with Elise and Olivier. Olivier Lenheim - With Mother and Mueller (Sen III).png|Concept art - Young Olivier with his mother and Mueller Imperial Wedding - 2 - Oliviert & Scherazard (Sen IV).png|The Bride and Groom of the Imperial Wedding Trivia * Reise means "journey" in German. References Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters